


A good hurt

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Dom/sub, Flogging, FrostIron - Freeform, Humour, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3413996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is a handful, a naughty, unruly pet. Tony is running out of ideas how to punish him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A good hurt

'This is for you.'

Loki looked hesitantly at a small red box Tony gave him. It was a gift, he was told and encouraged to open it. What could it be, perhaps something sweet? Loki removed the lid from the box and his fingers touched something cold, made of metal. To his surprise, it appeared that he was given a set of clothespins. Two small clips joined by a thin chain. How odd.

'Umm, thank you?'

'Oh, Snowflake, you have no idea what this is, do you?' Tony chuckled and removed the puzzling gift from the box. 'Nipple clamps. For you.'

'I see,' Loki said, unsure how to react. The amount of sex toys Tony owned was already impressive, all shapes and sizes, did they really need something new?

'Take off your shirt,' Tony demanded, impatiently. He was eager to try out the clamps. Loki had mixed feelings but didn't protest. He learnt not to argue with his master, at least not openly.

Tony began with rubbing Loki's nipples, then some pinching and twisting. That was still pleasant, Loki sighed contently. 

'Hands behind your back,' came another order. Tony chose leather handcuffs, Loki recognised the shape. As always, a wave of hot arousal washed over him when Tony was restraining him, it was unavoidable, Loki loved being at Tony's mercy. 

'Ok, let's start,' Tony picked up the clamps and opened one of the clips. 'This is going to hurt,' he warned honestly as he rubbed the cold metal against a hardened nub. 'Deep breath.'

Tony closed the clip slowly, letting Loki adjust. The first impression was nothing but a pressure.

'Huh, it doesn't even- AH!' The god cried out in shock. He expected initial discomfort, not an explosion of the sharp, piercing pain that shook him when Tony let go of the clamp. Loki's laboured breathing only made things worse, the more he moved his chest, the more he suffered.

'Relax, we still have one more,' Tony chuckled, it was so easy for him to say. Loki shut his eyes and bit his lip, waiting for the second clamp. He used all of his willpower not to jerk away from his master.

'Oh fuck, hurts so much,' he complained instead, hoping it would buy him some time.

'This is exactly the point, Lokes,' Tony replied, the other clamp closing fully against Loki's nipple. 'You're being punished, remember?'

Loki didn't remember his own name. His world reduced to the harsh bite of the clamps, shallow breaths and the feeling of utter helplessness. Tears gathered in his eyes as he realised the worst part of the torture was the growing sensitivity of his nipples and the dangling chain that increased the pain. When Tony stepped away, Loki swayed and gracelessly sank to his knees, hoping it would somehow bring him some relief.

'Now, let's talk,' Tony's low voice broke Loki's contemplation. 'What did you do wrong?'

'Today?' Loki asked breathlessly and hissed when Tony nudged the chain with his finger.

'Today?' Tony echoed, amused. 'I meant yesterday, what on earth did you do today?'

'Nothing,' Loki replied quickly, cheeks burning red. It wasn't that easy to lie to his master. Before Tony could start asking more questions, he added, 'Yesterday I came without your permission.'

It wasn't his fault- Tony fucked him well, one hand pulling Loki's hair, the other stroking his cock, what choice did he have? Self-control has its limits and Loki badly needed a release, Tony had tormented him for hours.

'Would you like to tell me something?'

'I'm sorry.' Loki lifted his head and noticed a flogger hanging dangerously close to his sore nipples. 'I'm sorry,' he repeated, this time truthfully.

Tony let the flogger's tails brush against Loki's chest in a mock caress. 'I'm afraid I'm not convinced. You apologise but keep repeating same mistakes.'

Loki looked up at him pleadingly. He knew Tony loved it, the tension right before flogging, Loki's insincere begging. 'Please, don't. I am really sorry.'

'I'll make you mean it,' Tony promised and lifted the flogger. Loki closed his eyes, clenched his teeth and braced himself for a hard blow. Tony did hit his chest, yet unexpectedly lightly. It hurt, obviously, but it wasn't unbearable. 'Remember your safe word?'

'Yes,' Loki confirmed, nails digging into palms.

The rhythm Tony set was slow, allowing Loki to catch a breath between even strikes. It's endearing, Loki thought, how considerate Tony could be. Although it felt like his chest was on fire, he knew the skin was only slightly pinked up and Tony wouldn't get carried away or allow any serious damage. Despite the agony he was enduring, his lips curved up slightly.

'You're still with me?' Tony paused to let Loki think about his answer.

'Yes.' Loki nodded fervently and the flogging continued. Neither of them was satisfied until he broke down in tears, Tony loved the vulnerability and shaky sobs of his misbehaving pet. Gradually increased force of the blows pushed Loki closer to his breaking point, Tony had to constantly remind him to straighten up his back. Loki instinctively bowed down to avoid any more suffering and Tony took that as an invitation to flog his upper back. Now he was using his real strength, Loki pressed his forehead to the floor and whined continuously, it hurt so good. He mindlessly wriggled his arms and was punished for that instantly.

'Hold still,' Tony commanded roughly and snapped the flogger across Loki's back. Having a trembling god literally at his feet had to affect him, Loki's submissive posture appealed to him greatly. Loki sensed that and merely to entertain his master, he begged him to stop. It never failed to excite him, how easily Tony ignored his 'no, no, stop'.

A sudden thud behind his back startled him and only after a moment he realised it was the flog, Tony tossed it aside and lifted Loki's head by the hair. Only then did Loki understand he was already crying, cheeks wet with hot tears and chest heaving in a delightfully painful manner. Tony watched him closely, admiring his handiwork. Loki calmed down as Tony's fingers unhurriedly brushed sweat dampened strands of hair from his face.

'Gorgeous,' Tony praised and kissed away remaining tears. 'Stay with me, I'm not done with you yet.'

That would be a disappointment, Loki was still half-dressed and wearing the damned clamps. Tony's lips covered his in a languid kiss that contrasted sharply with the way Tony tugged at the chain. Loud gasps and deep moans filled the silence, pain and pleasure melted into an intoxicating mixture. Loki gave himself over to the sensation, playing the role of an obedient pet that doesn't question his master. Until Tony, without a warning, took off the clips and palmed Loki's aching nipples. The god yelled out, taken off guard and jumped away from Tony, quickly losing his balance.

'Come back here,' Tony insisted harshly. Loki had no choice, he scrambled to his feet and returned to his spot, whimpering. His abused skin was so oversensitve that the lightest touch felt like a punch. Tony thumbed his nipples, first gently, then pressing harder and harder and again softly. The torture stopped only when Loki gave in and stopped resisting.

'I'm going to fuck you now,' Tony stated simply and when he saw hope in Loki's eyes, added, 'you're not allowed to come, is that clear?'

'Yes,' Loki mumbled sadly. Without a cock ring, he was forced to control himself the whole time, instead of letting go and enjoying every moment of being taken. It was, well, hot.

He struggled a bit when Tony pushed him face-first on the bed. He couldn't prop up on his elbows to give his nipples a rest and that was exactly what Tony planned. He lowered himself on top of Loki, pressing his whole body into the matters. Loki whined in protest, he was so sore but Tony only crossed his forearms on the god's shoulder blades, pinning him down.

'Don't move,' he warned and when Loki's body went limp, moved one hand to Loki's pants. He tugged them down just a little, no more than absolutely necessary. Loki focused on the fingers stretching him, anything that distracted him from the pain. However, he quickly shifted his attention back to his chest to stop himself from coming. Tony entered him slowly, giving Loki enough time to feel every inch of his cock. By the time he bottomed out, Loki moaned in bliss, spikes of pleasure shooting up his spine. His body was so used to Tony, he didn't feel any discomfort, only a maddening delight, worth all the pain and teasing. Even when he was rocked back and forth by Tony's thrusts and his front rubbed against the bedding causing him to whine, he still had to remind himself to hold on. That was becoming a huge problem, the way Tony panted into his ear and occasionally bit into his shoulder had him on the brink of a shattering orgasm. His arms trapped between their bodies, the illusion of no escape didn't help matters at all. He lifted his head to take a deep breath and Tony's hand immediately pushed him back onto the bed. If that wasn't enough, Tony expressed his frustration by a series of particularly violent thrusts. Don't come, Loki told himself, don't come.

'Ah!' He heard his own scream, his body tightened up and shivered, squeezing Tony's cock greedily.

'Dammit, Loki, didn't you hear what I've just said?' Tony wanted to sound angry but it stroked his ego how effortlessly he could make Loki come undone.

Loki let out a chuckle, too fucked out to care. 'It's your fault,' he accused between moans, Tony continued fucking him, the pace now more peaceful. 'You and your cock, that's too much for me.'

'I'm gonna have to punish you again,' Tony pointed out, openly excited. 'I haven't even finished punishing you for yesterday, you little shit.'

'I suggest wax,' Loki muttered tiredly. 'Or just spank me.'

'Or maybe I'll make you apologise to Thor for everything you've done,' Tony threatened in a terrifyingly serious tone. 'I swear, you'll regret this.'

Loki didn't have time to get scared, his cock stirred again. Would coming without permission twice in a row get him in trouble? Possibly but there was only one way to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Forever inspired by Endre Ady's poem, the one about, ekhm, rough fiku miku.


End file.
